Conventional fluorescent light fixtures are constructed such that the light fixture is recessed and the lens element is level with the ceiling or ceiling tiles. Conventional light fixtures are provided with a narrow flange on which the lens element rests. Typically, only a few millimeters of the lens overlaps onto the flange, since too large of an overlapping area would hinder removal of the lens when necessary.
Because of this narrow overlapping region, the lenses typically fall to the floor during an earthquake. People may be injured if struck by the falling lenses, or they may be injured if they should slip and fall on the lenses while moving about in the building during and immediately following the earthquake. The inevitable panic during such an event only increases the probability of injury, because of carelessness or the understandable hurry to evacuate the building. The lenses may themselves break during the fall, or the light bulbs may be broken during the event, thus further increasing the chance of injury because of the exposed broken glass and lenses.
Everyday events can also cause the loosely fitting lens elements to become dislodged and fall from the light fixture. While people are playing or working within a building, objects may come into contact with the lenses and dislodge them from the fixture. Workers carrying elongated objects, such as ladders, often accidentally hit a lens, while concentrating on something else. A ball or other object may accidentally hit and dislodge the lens while children are playing indoors. Thus, the dangers from falling lenses can be found in everyday life.
A device is needed which will securely and safely hold the lens elements within their light fixtures during earthquakes or other events which tend to dislodge the lenses from the fixture. The device must be securely fitted to the light, yet easily removable to enable routine maintenance and replacement of light bulbs with a minimum of inconvenience.